SWAT 4: Mission 1: Food Wall Restaurant
SWAT 4 Mission of Food Wall Restaurant →next mission Mission which takes place in the Food Wall Restaurant at 1572 Norman Street. Mission Brief Objectives *NEUTRALIZE ALEX JIMENEZ *NEUTRALIZE LIAN NIU *BRING ORDER TO CHAOS *RESCUE ALL OF THE CIVILIANS *SECURE THE MAC-10 Introduction Okay guys, listen up. OCID (Organized Crime Investigation Division) has spent a lot of time setting this one up, and they’ve asked for our help serving the arrest warrant. For the last two weeks, the Food Wall Restaurant has been under close surveillance. We believe the owner, one Lian Niu, an experienced gunsmith, deals in the illegal modification of firearms, in this case, fabricating custom high-volume magazines. Niu maintains a residence above the restaurant, and does his business there. He’s been questioned about illegal arms before, but walked. Ten minutes ago, Detective Sheary sighted Alex Jimenez entering the restaurant. Look at your files; Alex Jimenez, also known as “The Knife,”is a hit man with Colombian connections. He’s a key suspect in multiple homicides over the last year and half. Jimenez should be considered armed and dangerous. Sheary believes that Jimenez is presently inside the business, having modifications made to a MAC-10 submachine gun used in a recent homicide.We want the evidence intact, so we can’t give Jimenez and Niu any warning.The restaurant’s patrons and employees will still be in the building when you go in. As always, target ID. Your first priority is, of course, to avoid any civilian injuries; but after that, secure the gun in Jimenez’s possession. OCID is looking forward to having a long talk with both Jimenez and Niu—and that gun is just the thing to make them chatty. So take a careful look at the floor plans, plan your entry, and gear up. Location Information The main door from the street leads into the seating area. There is also a back door into the kitchen area off of the alley. Both are accessible from the entry point. The first floor is devoted to the Food Wall Restaurant,with seating in the front and the kitchen in the back. A hall with bathrooms connects the seating area and the kitchen. A set of stairs should lead from the back area of the restaurant to Niu’s apartment. We believe the entire second floor is a single apartment. There is a bedroom on S3 L2 over the kitchen. Entry Option File:Swat4 mission1-S1L1.jpg|Side 1, Level 1 Corner of alley FOOD WALL RESTAURANT2.jpg|First Floor. FOOD WALL RESTAURANT.jpg|Second Floor. Mission 1 - Food Wall Restaurant (Loading).PNG|Level Loading Mission Summary Both Jimenez and Niu are inside the restaurant along with a third unknown suspect. All three suspects are likely armed with handguns, but none are wearing body armor. The number of civilians inside the restaurant varies, ranging from two to four. Expect a mix of restaurant patrons and employees, none of whom are hostile. For best results, place a door wedge in the back door to block a potential avenue of escape prior to entering through the front entrance. Clear the dining area first, working your way through the restrooms, kitchen, and storage rooms. With no path of escape, the three suspects will probably hole up on the second floor. To reduce the chances of a firefight, deploy liberal amounts of CS gas on level 2. Check in regularly with high ground (Sierra 1) to monitor the positions of suspects on the second floor—the MAC-10 is visible from Sierra 1’s view; it’s sitting on a workbench. A mix of CS and OC should be more than adequate to subdue all three suspects without incident. Once all suspects and civilians are secure, remember to grab all firearms (including the MAC-10) before exiting for a debriefing. Category:SWAT 4 Missions